Enhanced vision is a technology that incorporates information collected from one or more image sensing devices (e.g., sensors and/or cameras) to help enhance a user's natural vision. Systems supporting enhanced vision can be used in a variety of applications. Vehicles such as aircraft and the like, for instance, may utilize enhanced vision systems to help enhance pilot situational awareness and/or additional operational capabilities.
Enhanced vision systems may need to provide certain levels of image integrity for them to be used in safety critical applications. An enhanced vision system installed on an aircraft, for example, may need to ensure that images produced by its image sensing devices do not provide hazardously misleading information to the pilot.